El cielo puede esperar
by Bodoque007
Summary: han pasado siete años despues de la derrota de cell, milk intenta llevar una nueva relacion. Todo cambia al momento que llega su verdadero amor desde el cielo no solo a recuperar el tiempo perdido, sino a aquellos sentimientos que ella habia "olviado"
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos (as) los lectores de esta pagina, en especial a los fanaticos de dragon ball, y a los fans de esta pareja. soy nueva en este asunto, asi que ni yo se como publique esto jajajaja XD. bueno para no aburrirlos el fic trata de milk, quien trata de armar una nueva vida, como ella siempre la soño, pero todo esto se fue a la borda al momento en que goku llega del cielo, en donde florecen nuevos sentimiento y muchas cosas mas...

pd: los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino q al maestro Akira toriyama XD (si ubiesen sido mios goku no se ubiera ido con el dragon jajaja, pero bueno T_T). espero con agrado ansias sus opiniones y too ... disfruten!!

__________________________________________________________

**El cielo puede esperar**

Han pasado siete años desde que la presencia de goku no habita en la tierra. Todos tienen una vida tranquila, incluso milk, quien ya estaba tratando de formar una nueva relación con un gran investigador, con el cual llevaba una larga amistad.

Aún vivían en la acogedora montaña paoz; milk, gohan y el retrato de goku, el pequeño goten. Eran momentos de paz y tranquilidad. Todo solía marchar a la perfección incluso para la familia Son, quienes estaban disfrutando un gran banquete que había preparado su madre, pero gohan tenia una gran inquietud acerca de la amistad que tenia su madre con aquel tipo.

- ¡Esto está delicioso!- le alaba su pequeño hijo a milk.

- jajajajá- le dice milk- ¡gracias!

- mamá, te puedo hacer una pregunta- expresa gohan con un poco de temor.

-¡Emmm!... si, por que no jajajajá- le responde a su hijo con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que estaba prediciendo el tema del cual iban a charlar.

-¿Te haz olvidado de papá?- la miro fijamente a los ojos y seriamente espero la respuesta de su madre.

-…- milk quedo helada con tal pregunta y solo desvió la mirada con una gota de sudor.

-¡No!…-guardo un instante de silencio- lo que pasa es que…

-Entonces por qué estas saliendo con ese tal "Riota"- con un tono sarcástico, mientras jugaba con la cuchara en el plato de comida.

-yo no estoy con él, solo somos amigos- le dijo un poco nerviosa- además tu padre, no fue capaz de despedirse o por ultimo… ¡ay! no sé…-con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, tratando de evitar la tristeza y rabia que sentía al recordar aquel momento en que el hombre de su vida la abandonaba otra vez.

-Mamá, iré a jugar por el bosque- le dijo el pequeño goten un poco incomodo por aquella situación.

-Será mejor que valla a estudiar- se levanta un poco triste por haberle hecho aquella interrogante a su madre.

Ella aun permanecía sentada sin ninguna compañía, sus pensamientos e inquietudes atormentaban su mente, hasta que se divisa por los cielos una nave que se estaciona al lado de su humilde hogar. Se abre la puerta de aquel transporte aéreo y de él sale un hombre alto, cabello negro que le llegaba a los hombros, piel clara, sus ojos eran café y llevaba unas gafas. Vestía con un delantal blanco que en su pecho estaba bordada el logo de la "corporación capsule".

-¡hola milk!- la saluda con un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Uh?...-un poco desconcertada, toma conciencia al ver quien la estaba saludando- ¡RIOTA! ¿Que haces acá?- le protesta nerviosamente a punto de caerse del banco en que ella estada sentada.

-Es obvio, vengo a visitarte y a ver a tus hijos jajajajá – le dice esbozando una sonrisa.

-Mmmm… -un poco incomoda le sonríe- no creo que sea apropiado, además tu sabes que gohan no esta muy de acuerdo con nuestra amistad.

-¿Amistad?- le expresa un tanto sorprendido- yo pensaba que ya éramos novios.

-¿Como se te ocurre?... yo soy casada- le grita, se levanta exasperadamente del banco poniéndose frente a él.

-¿Casada?- le interroga acercándose un poco mas al rostro de aquella mujer- ¿acaso goku no ha muerto? O ¿me equivoco?

-…- quedo petrificada con tal pregunta, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su corazón se partía en mil pedazos, mientras que sus lágrimas caían sin cesar.

-¿Sucede algo malo? ¿milk?- la toma de los hombros acercándola a su pecho- discúlpame milk, no fue mi intención hacerte recordar aquel episodio.

Justo en ese preciso momento se asoma gohan, observando aquella escena se acerca al investigador y lo increpa.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí?- lo mira fijamente y le arranca de los brazos a su madre, que aun no paraba de llorar- ¿Qué le ha hecho, por qué esta llorando? ¿respóndame?-le grita exasperadamente.

-No le he hecho nada, solo estaba recordando la muerte de tu padre- le responde un poco nervioso, recordando lo anterior.

-Eso es un tema que no le compete, será mejor que se valla- le da la espalda para dirigirse con su madre a su casa.

-Mi intención no es hacerles daño, pero en verdad me preocupa la situación de tu madre, además yo creo que es momento de ella pueda ser feliz o por lo menos re hacer su vida.-le dijo poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Vallase antes de que pierda la paciencia- le dijo elevando el tono de voz, mirándolo por sobre los hombros y dirigiéndose a la casa.

_______________

Han pasado dos días y gohan estaba en casa de bulma esperando que ella le llevase su nuevo atuendo del "gran sayaman". Al estar en compañía de bulma, vegeta y tunks, gohan dispuso a ponerse su nueva vestimenta; cuando de repente se oyó la voz de su padre que provenía del mas allá.

-¡En serio!... jajajajá que bien papá nos veremos de nuevo jajajajaja- esbozaba una gran sonrisa de felicidad, ya que goku vendría del otro mundo no tan solo al torneo sino que a verlos- ¡¡¡te aseguro que estaremos allí papá!!!

-Jajajajá, entonces ¡nos veremos mañana!- dijo goku con gran satisfacción.

-Muchas gracias bulma- se despidió gohan- ¡Adiós nos veremos mañana!-partió volando hacia su hogar.

-¡ese kakarotto se enfrentara conmigo y lo dejare peor que sanguijuela jajajajaja!-reía desafiante vegeta, con ambas manos en la cintura mientras que era observado por bulma y trunks

-Y ustedes que miran- les dijo vegeta a su esposa y a su hijo que lo miraban desconcertados- ja!- desvía sus mirada indiferentemente, ya que su rostro estaba rojo producto de la vergüenza

Mientras volaba por los cielos en un hermoso atardecer, gohan comenzaba a reflexionar acerca de la visita de su padre a la tierra. De pronto se le vino la imagen de Riota, lo que interrumpió sus pensamientos

Ahora ese tipo dejara de molestar a mi madre, ya que papá estará acá y le dará un kameha y lo mandara a volar jajajajá –reía burlescamente descendiendo a su casa.

-¡Mamá!, ¡goten! Adivinen…- les dijo gohan reflejando una sonrisa: sentándose en el sillón, mientras que su madre lavaba las bajillas y goten jugaba con unos coches.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta milk a gohan mientras secaba uno de los platos.

-Papá vendrá a visitarnos; goten vas a poder conocer a nuestro padre, no te alegra esa noticia.

Milk al escuchar aquella noticia deja caer aquel plato y queda en shock por unos momentos. Su estomago se comprimió al estado de que su respiración se hizo mas acelerada.

-¿Sucede algo malo, mamá acaso no estás feliz?-le dice preocupado gohan al observar la conducta de su madre.

-No, no sucede nada malo, y a que se supone que vendrá, supongo que es por el torneo o me ¿equivoco?

-Si… pero hay que estar feliz, porque goten va a conocerlo, además no se por cuantos días vendrá, así que hay que aprovechar.

-Goten ha estado siete años sin verlo así que no es necesario que lo conozca si solo va estar por unas horas, eso creo…- le dijo a gohan un poco indiferente con aquella noticia.

-Pero… mamá yo quiero conocerlo- le dijo goten acercándose a su madre jalándole su vestido amarillo.

-No goten tú no iras, nosotros, permaneceremos aquí.-le regaña.

-Mamá… goten esta en todo su derecho de conocer a papá- le dice gohan impresionado por la respuesta que dio.

-Entonces vallan ustedes- le responde

-Pero mamá…- le expresa goten con lágrimas en sus ojos, haciendo pucheros- yo quiero ir con usted…

-Esta bien iremos todos, pero me iré lo antes posible, si quieres después te quedas con tu hermano o con trunks- le dice milk a goten esbozando una sonrisa y acariciando sus cabellos rebeldes.

_______________

A la mañana siguiente, todos ansiosos estaban reunidos a la espera de goku, milk estaba en un apartado acomodándole la ropa a goten, quien iba a participar en el torneo al igual que trunks. De pronto, súbitamente llega goku con una sonrisa ancha.

-Hola a todos- dijo- jajajajaja ¿como están?, valla han cambiado bastante.

-¡Goku!- al unísono todos reaccionaron.

-¡Papá!-se acerco alegremente gohan abrazando a su padre.

-Gohan estas inmenso jajajajá- le expreso alegremente- y ¿milk?

-Está allá- señalando un rincón del lugar- está con goten, mi hermano menor.

-¿QUÉ?-impresionado- tengo otro hijo- con su mano en la cabeza- valla jajajajá

-Supongo que estás recordando "aquel momento"- le dijo roshi en un tono picaresco, dándole golpecitos con su codo-jejejeje.

-Jajajajaja-solo rió un poco sonrojado, y comenzó a acercarse hacia donde estaba milk-¡hola milk!- le dijo un poco sonrojado y con su mano en la cabeza.

-…-frunció el seño- hola goku- le respondió indiferente.

-Sucede algo malo- le dijo un poco temeroso-_valla, algo anda mal, en estos momentos milk estaría colgada en mi cuello o dándome la bienvenida con un beso, aunque tengo unas ganas de tomar la iniciativa jejejeje._-pensó goku observando la actitud de su mujer.

-No, todo está a la perfección- dijo sarcásticamente- ¡goten! Te presento a tu padre, que supongo va a permanecer todo un día contigo, por lo menos, ya que como estuvo ausente siete años… bueno eso espero, no se… que opinas tu al respecto- mirando fríamente a goku.

Goku toma en brazos al pequeño y mira a milk- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿estas bien?

-¡Si!, te digo que esta todo bien. Bueno ahora me tengo que ir, un gusto de haberte visto de nuevo, será hasta la próxima en que nos encontremos en el otro mundo- le da la espalda a su esposo y comienza a caminar, mordiendo su labio inferior, conteniendo sus lagrimas, empieza a acelerar su paso.

Todos quedaron pasmados por aquella situación, ya que esperaban un rencuentro romántico protagonizado por esta pareja. Goku baja a goten de sus brazos y corre hasta alcanzar a milk.

-¡Espera!- la jala del brazo quedándose frente a ella, la mira fijamente y le dice- esto aún no ha terminado.

-¡Para mi esto termino hace siete años!- le grita con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y titubeando a la vez- ¿a que viniste?, no me digas que es por goten, porque ni siquiera tenias la idea de que él existía.

-Milk…-fue lo único que dijo, ya que estaba sorprendido por lo que su mujer había dicho- per… do… name- mirando hacia el piso- vamos a hablar a otro lado.

-¡No!- le grita zafándose de las manos de su esposo- por favor no me hagas sufrir- estalla en llanto- por qué me haces daño, ¿por qué?- golpeándole su pecho sin dejar de llorar- ¡yo solo quería una familia feliz!

-Goku la contiene en sus brazos acercándole a su pecho, colocando su barbilla en su cabeza- milk… perdóname, pero no llores que me rompes el corazón-mordiendo su labio inferior-nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte mal.

-Suéltame, es mejor que vallas al torneo…- secando sus lágrimas.

-¡No iré!-dijo a secas- tienes toda la razón, no he sido el mejor padre ni menos el mejor esposo.

-¿QUÉ?- impresionada- ¿vas a desperdiciar tus entrenamientos? ¿Cuántos días te dieron para estar acá en la tierra?

-Mmmm… no se-colando su mano detrás de la cabeza.

-Espero que sean hartos- le dijo milk un poco aliviada- bueno me tengo que ir... ¡suerte!

-¡Nos vemos pronto!- ruborizado goku le intentó decir-te…a…

-¡Adiós!- se fue del lugar rumbo a la montaña paoz

Goku solo la observaba, mientras ella se alejaba. _Milk… me encantaría hacerte la mujer más feliz de la tierra. Debo reconocer que estas hermosa y me hubiese gustado besar aquellos labios, haberte tenido en mis brazos para oler detalladamente tu aroma…pero por qué reaccionas así, ¿aun no me explico? -_pensaba esbozando una sonrisa.

Justo en aquel momento fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por baba.

-¡ah!, hola ¿que sucede?- le dijo goku a aquella bruja.

-No te iras de acá sin resolver tu asunto con milk- le dijo seriamente.

-Pero… milk me dijo que todo andaba bien- le respondió confundido- solo está un poco molesta.

-¡Goku!- le grito- hay un hombre que esta detrás de este problema.

-Mmmm… ¿gohan?, ¿goten?, ¿quién? – con una de sus manos en la cabeza, confundido por aquella explicación.

Uranai baba se cae de su bola de cristal (caídas de anime XD) mientras se sobaba la cabeza le dijo- como puedes ser tan estupido… verás… hay un hombre que está enamorado de milk…

-… ¿QUÉ?- quedo boquiabierto con la noticia- y ¿quién es?- con un tono celoso-¿lo conozco?-cruzando los brazos espero impaciente la respuesta- ¡vamos! Dime quién es.

-No lo conoces, pero si no solucionas esta situación lo mas probable es que tu mujer elija a aquel tipo que es, prácticamente, el hombre que ella anhelo.

Goku quedo helado con tal detalle; que en su mente apareció la imagen de un tipo junto con su esposa- ¡NO!-sacudió su cabeza-¿y que tengo que hacer?

-Mmmm…-puso su dedo en la barbilla, cerro sus ojos por instante y le dijo- yo solo vine a avisarte que tenias que solucionar TU el problema no yo, así que ¡¡harta suerte!!-partió rumbo hacia el cielo hasta perderse de vista.

-¿…?-permaneció en silencio por unos minutos- y ¿ahora?- quedo más confundido. Rascando su cabeza- tendre que hablar con milk, pero por lo que se ve voy a tener que dormir donde el maestro roshi._ Ese tipo va a tener que quedarse con las ganas de tener a milk jajaja _


	2. Ha comenzado una nueva batalla

**bueno aqui esta la 2 parte. quiero agradecer los comentarios ¡¡¡muchas gracias!!! y no se preocupen tanto si la historia va de todas maneras, solo que me demoro en publicarla, porque estoy estudiando en la universidad y creanme que el tiempo libre que tengo es muy poco. pero tengan presentes que vendran varios capitulos y nuevas aventuras... bueno solo les agradezco y disfruten nuevamente!! **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-_Ese tipo va a tener que quedarse con las ganas de tener a milk jajajajaja_ –pensó-_pues ni crea que se va a quedar con mi mujer jejejeje._

_______________

Mientras peleaban los infantes, goku miraba al pequeño goten, desde una galería, quien esperaba con ansias su turno en compañía de su amigo trunks. Al lado de goku estaba gohan que solo se dedicaba a observarlo.

-¿Papá?-pregunto gohan rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

-¿Si?- lo miro-¿qué te pasa?

-A mi nada, solo te quería preguntar ¿Qué paso con mamá?- lo miro fijamente un tanto preocupado.

-Suspiro- mmmm… creo que milk esta molesta, pero aun no se por qué-un poco confundido frunció el ceño- no sé si será por que no estuve a su lado cuando nació goten, o será porque he sido muy descuidado… realmente no lo se- se acordó de las palabras de Uranai baba y procedió a preguntarle- hijo -un poco serio- ¿en el tiempo que yo estuve ausente, tu madre ha tenido… alguna amistad en especial?-no quiso profundizar en el tema solo espero impaciente la respuesta de su hijo-¡respóndeme!-elevando el tono de voz, con sus brazos cruzados y su pierna que no cesaba de moverse.

-¿uh?-sorprendido por la actitud de su padre- bueno… mi mamá tiene una "amistad"-con un tono sarcástico- hace cinco, aproximadamente, no lo se muy bien, pero…

-¿cómo es eso de "amistad"?-le dijo un poco confundido y a la vez molesto-trata de ser lo más específico-le expreso con un tono muy serio- ¿Quién es?

-Bueno el es un gran…- fue interrumpido por su padre

-¡Dime quién es, no quiero saber a que se dedica ni nada por estilo, sólo quiero saber su nombre!- le grito exasperadamente, que todo el público que estaba alrededor de ambos lo miraron un poco desconcertados e incómodos por aquella situación.

-Se llama Riota y…

-¡Gracias!-se levanta súbitamente pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparece sin dejar rastro.

-¿uh? –guardo unos minutos de silencio y de un salto reacciono- ¡ups!-_ahora temo por lo que va a hacer mi padre, pero ¿cómo se habrá enterado?..._-pensaba un poco preocupado y temeroso por lo que le había comentado a su padre.

Goku apareció en una gran habitación, la cual estaba rodeada de máquinas y artefactos por todos lados. Esta habitación no estaba vacía, sino que en ella había un centenar de sujetos trabajando. Esta situación fue más confusa para él, ya que todos los sujetos que estaban allí vestían, prácticamente iguales. Todos de delantales blancos, en silencio y rodeados de papeles y planos.

-¿Qué es esto?-se dijo así mismo- ¡hola!-tratando de llamar la atención de aquellos tipos- ¡oiga señor!- tocándole hombro a uno de los sujetos- me puede decir ¿dónde estoy?

-El caballero lo mira extrañado, pero cede a responderle- usted está en la "Corporación Capsule".

-¡Ahh!, que bien entonces iré a ver a Bulma, pero… -reflexiono un poco- _el tipo que está enamorado de milk debe estar por acá_.

-¿sucede algo malo?- le pregunta extrañado aquel investigador-oiga señor- comenzando a mover sus manos para llamar la atención de goku.

-¿um? –lo mira un poco extrañado- jajajajaja no… no sucede nada- cambiando su mirada. Seriamente le pregunto- disculpe, vengo a buscar a un tal "Riota", según tengo entendido el está aquí.

-¡Ahh!, si el señor Riota trabaja aquí, pero acaba de salir a dar una cátedra en biología a una universidad que está por esto alrededores, tengo entendido.

-Entonces lo espero- se sentó en uno de las sillas, cruzo los brazos e impacientemente le dijo- ¿se irá a demorar mucho?

-Mmmm… eso creo- le dijo.

-Entonces iré a ver a MI mujer…- le dijo mientras ponía su mano derecha en su pecho- si llega, dile que vino a visitarlo el esposo de milk… ¿OK?- en un tono celoso, levantando su ceja izquierda.

-Emmm… bueno- lo miro extrañado- _valla, ese señor es muy extraño-_pensó_._

-Chao…- puso sus dedos en su frente y partió rumbo a la montaña paoz.

-¿Um?-con los ojos desorbitados vio desaparecer a aquel hombre de cabellos rebeldes- ¡wooo!... la ciencia ha avanzado bastante- trataba de encontrar alguna explicación acerca de la desaparición de aquel hombre, con sus manos cruzadas y observando el lugar donde goku estaba.

Al llegar a la montaña paoz, goku comenzó a observar cada detalle de aquel lugar; hierbas que habían florecidos, nuevos arbustos, tantos detalles que para él eran perceptibles. Al acercarse a la puerta se le cruzaron un sin fin de pensamientos, pero trato de ignorarlos. Giro pausadamente la perilla de la puerta, asomo su cabeza y encontró que el ambiente estaba pacifico en comparación a lo que el pensaba. Se armo de ánimo e ingreso a su hogar.

-¿milk, dónde estas?- preguntó al encontrar el comedor vacío- valla… según tenia entendido ella permanecería aquí, pero…- cerro sus ojos y de un sobresalto dijo- el ki de milk no está aquí.- poso nuevamente sus dedos y frunciendo el seño se dijo a si mismo- no creo que este con…- hasta que súbitamente desapareció de aquel lugar.

Apareció en un lugar que estaba colapsado de muchos estudiantes. Todos ellos con delantales blancos, la mayoría con lentes, muy educados; era tanto el parecido entre ellos que incluso sus temas y diálogos eran iguales. Al estar allí parado todos fijaron su vista en él.

-Jejejeje… ¡hola!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir- ¿han visto a mi esposa?- un poco sonrojado.

Todos lo miraron extrañados, pero luego no le dieron importancia, ya que suponían que era uno de los tantos sujetos a prueba de algún invento o de alguna droga.

-Acaso están sordos- los miro extrañado- bueno, tendré que buscarla por mi cuenta- se dijo así mismo resignado.

-Señor- una jovencita se le acerco tocándole el hombro- tiene que tomar asiento ya que comenzara la cátedra.- ella estaba sonrojada, ya que lo encontraba bastante atractivo.

-Emmm… yo solo estoy buscando a mi esposa- le dijo- ¿acaso tú la conoces?

-… no, señor- le dijo un poco decepcionada por la respuesta que le dio goku.

-¿me puedes ayudar a buscarla?- le dijo- por favor, si quieres después le digo a mi hijo gohan que te invite a una cita, pero ayúdame- le dijo en un tono desesperado y suplicante.

-Jejejeje… bueno- lo miro más que extrañada, ya que ni siquiera tenia idea de la existencia de un tipo de nombre gohan- _que lastima, mas encima tiene un hijo y ahora tengo que ayudarlo a buscar a su esposa_- reflexionaba más que decepcionada.

-Pero antes de buscarla tendremos que sentarnos a escuchar el discurso de nuestro profesor, o sino nos pueden expulsar y así menos la vamos a encontrar-le dijo aquella jovencita.

-Bueno…- dijo en un tono decepcionado.

Ambos prosiguieron a sentarse en una de las sillas que estaban en frente de una tarima en donde se suponía que seria la charla. Goku solo observaba aquel ambiente- _ya se que estas aquí, aún no lo entiendo porque me estás haciendo esto, pero creo que es necesario que lo resolvamos, se que he sido torpe, pero no creo que sea tanto para que me abandones o me remplaces por un científico. Comprendo que tu sueño siempre ha sido tener un esposo ideal, solo déjame intentarlo.-_ reflexionaba sin pronunciar ninguna palabra. Estaba sentado con sus brazos cruzados, una de sus piernas no cesaba de moverse, estaba un poco frustrado por la situación que estaba pasando, solo esperaba un momento para encontrarse con ella y aclarar esta quejumbrosa situación.

De pronto, se asoma un sujeto bajo, barbudo y con unos kilitos de más. Se acerca a un micrófono y se dirige a hablarle a la multitud.

-Bueno… daremos inicio a la presente exposición, cuyo tema en particular esta directamente relacionada con la problemática ambiental y la intervención humana ligada a ella.

Goku observo detenidamente a este sujeto y le pregunto a la chica que lo acompañaba.- ¿este tipo es Riota?- miro extrañado a aquel sujeto.

-Jajajajaja- estalla en risa y luego le responde- no… jajajajá el señor Riota es más atractivo.

-Ah- solo dijo eso y su semblante cambio radicalmente- ¿con qué es más atractivo?- le dijo con un tono celoso- haber explícame como es ese tipo.

-Bueno él es…- estaba un poco sonrojada, ya que la mayoría de las chicas de la universidad encontraban a aquel investigador, un tipo súper guapo.- pero si ya va a salir- le dijo sorprendida al escuchar al tipo que hablaba anteriormente.

Goku, solo se acomodo en su asiento y espero a que el tal famoso Riota apareciese. Su vista estaba directa en el escenario, esperando con ansias conocer al hombre que estaba tratando de separarlo de su mujer. De pronto se asoma un tipo alto, cuyos ojos hacían que la mayoría de las jovencitas allí presentes se derritiesen por el particular color. Ahora estaba con una cola pequeña, y vestido con su habitual delatan blanco, ya que como era una presentación, tenia que ir lo más formal posible.

-Él es- le dijo silenciosamente aquella chica- por cierto, mi nombre es Ayumi y el suyo.

-… - solo lo observaba seriamente-. _Con que este es el famoso hombre que esta interrumpiendo mi relación con milk_.-pensaba- _estupido, ni creas que con esa famosa amistad de cinco años vas a lograr algo serio con ella. _

-Bueno… para los que aún no me conocen, mi nombre es Riota Matsura, soy profesor de la presente universidad; impartiendo clases de bioinformática y además soy un biotecnólogo empedernido… jajajajá- reía al igual que la gran multitud que estaba presente, menos goku que solo lo miraba fríamente sin apartar su foco de atención en él.

_-Que se cree, seguro la está tratando de conquistar por sus teorías baratas, pero lo siento_- pensaba sarcásticamente- _tus teorías están solo en unas cuantas hojas. Será mejor que valla a buscarla._ Se levanta de su silla y comienza a mirar para todos los lados, lográndola divisar entre la multitud. Ella estaba conversando con un grupo de jóvenes. Hasta que de pronto ve a goku que se está dirigiendo a ella. Goku la toma del brazo acercándola a él y le dice al oído.

-¿Con qué no ibas a estar en la montaña paoz?- la mira fijamente.

-¿Y tú qué no deberías estar en el torneo?- le dice disimulando para no llamar la atención entre los estudiantes.

-Ese no es un problema que nos compete ahora.- le responde seriamente.

-Pues, entonces suéltame, ya que a mi no me interesa lo que haces en este momento.

-¿tú crees que vine aquí para ser un gran investigador?- le interroga sarcásticamente.

-No me interesa.- le dice a secas, tratando de zafarse de goku que aún la sujetaba con su mano.

-Pues créeme que a mi me interesa saber por qué tú estás aquí, si ni siquiera bulma está presente- apreta aún más su mano evitando que milk se escapara.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo- lo mira fijamente

-Pues créeme que sí, ya que yo soy tu esposo.- la mira esbozando una sonrisa irónica.

-Suéltame- lo mira desafiante. Se acerca al oído de el y le susurra- "ahora venimos a jugar a los roles", después de siete años, no me vengas con palabrerías. Así que suéltame, antes que grite.

-Si quieres que te suelte, explícame que haces en este lugar- la mira fríamente. Ya no aguantaba más solo exigía una explicación de parte de ella.

-Jajajajaja- ríe irónicamente- ¿ahora te interesa lo que yo haga?- lo mira levantando una ceja.

-¡Explícame antes de que pierda la paciencia!- susurrándole la jala, quedando ella entre los bien formados pectorales de su marido.

Ellos estaban en un rincón hablando, mientras que Riota aun seguía con su charla vocacional. Este se percato de que milk estaba con un hombre de cabellos alborotados, quien además la tenía agarrada de uno de sus brazos. Interrumpió su charla y miro fijamente la escena. – _¿quién será ese sujeto?, y por qué estarán tan cerca hablando_- pensaba, mientras todos los alumnos lo miraban confundido. Fue allí donde planeo una estrategia para interrumpir la situación que protagonizaban goku y milk.

-bueno, esto no hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda de mi musa inspiradora- retorno su charla, acerca de un gran invento por el cual él estaba planteando.

-¿y, quién es?- se levanta una de las alumnas, un poco sonrojada, que estaba presenciando atentamente el diálogo que impartía este investigador.

-¡Milk!- apuntando al sector donde estaba en compañía de goku.- si, es a ella- esbozando una sonrisa.

Todos los alumnos dirigieron su vista hacia ella. Goku y milk se percatan de que estaban siendo observados por la gran multitud, así que decidieron interrumpir su discusión. Uno de los alumnos se levanta y le dice a milk.

-¡oiga señorita milk!, por que no se dirige al escenario para verla mejor- le grita animosamente.

Milk por su parte estaba ruborizada, ya que todos tenían su vista posada en ella. Le susurra a su marido:

-Goku, creo que me necesitan- le dijo zafándose por completo de goku. Comenzó lentamente a caminar y a subir las escaleras, hasta que fue recibida por Riota que solo la observaba con una gran sonrisa.

Goku solo miraba expectante a lo que podía suceder, aunque no había escuchado las palabras que anteriormente Riota había expresado acerca de su mujer, no dejaba de mirarlos. Justo al llegar milk al escenario,Riota le toma una de sus manos y se dirige a hablar.

-como bien dije… presencien la belleza reencarnada en milk- dijo Riota mirando fijamente a milk, quien ya estaba completamente ruborizada.

-¿Ah?- goku quedo más que furioso por aquel comentario. Comienza a acercarse al escenario lentamente mirando fijamente a milk y Riota, esbozando una sonrisa sarcástica.

_-¿Que ira a hacer?-_ se preguntaba así mismo milk, con un poco de temor, quien ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de goku acercándose a ellos.

Goku se sube al escenario frunciendo el seño, le arrebata a Riota a milk, la mira fijamente y le dice:- ¡tú vienes conmigo!- tomándola de la cintura la acerca a su cuerpo. Luego pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparecen de aquel lugar, mientras que todos impresionados no se explicaban la desaparición inesperada de aquella pareja.

--------------------------------

**wooo!!! que pasara? para donde iran? sean pacientes que ya vendra el capitulo 3 jejejeje!!**

**gracias por sus comentarios, de too corazon les agradezco!!!**


	3. ¿Serán sólo un par de recuerdos?

**HOLAAA!!.... como han estado??? sé que me he demorado bastante en actualizar este fic, pero como ahorita he salido de vacaciones podré dedicarme un tiempito a esto. Los invito a leer la tercera parte de este "dramón" xD, es más breve que los anteriores, pero no menos interesante! ajjaja**

**Les pido que me dejen sus comentarios !!! disfruten... ^^**

_____________________________

Ambos aparecieron en un bosque, rodeado de grandes árboles y al fondo se presenciaba un pequeño riachuelo. Goku aún la sostenía, ella por su parte permanecía con los ojos cerrados y aferrada a su pecho, sin darse cuenta del paradero en que ambos estaban. Al percatarse ambos reaccionaron.

-¡Suéltame!- le dijo milk, ruborizada, zafándose a la vez de la manos de goku.

-Lo… siento, pero es que no me di cuenta- le dijo un poco sonrojado y levantando ambas manos, con una gota q recoria su rostro.

-¡Ja!- desviando la mirada- como se te ocurre realizar semejante show en la universidad- le gritaba exasperadamente sin darse cuenta del lugar en que estaban.- acaso no ibas a estar luchando con grandes peleadores.

-…- solo guardo silencio- _jajajajaja, parece nerviosa gritándome, jajajajaja su nariz esta un poco arrugada jajajajá que divertida y linda se ve- _pensaba, mientras con su vista la recorría entera. _Le queda muy bien aquel ajustado vestido morado, con ese sensual corte en su pierna y por sobre todo esos ojos que me hipnotizan._

-¡Respóndeme!, a caso no fue ese tu motivo por el cual viniste.- lo miraba extrañada- _¿qué le pasara?, ¿Por qué me mirara de aquella manera?, ¿Por qué muerde su labio cada vez que mira mis pechos?... goku, qué te sucede..._

-Goku solo la observaba con sus brazos cruzados y esbozando una tierna sonrisa. El estaba perdido en el bello atuendo que milk lucia, además su silueta aun era la de una jovencita, lo que aun más lo distraía.

-¿Qué te sucede?- le pregunta confundida- ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- le dice frunciendo el seño y a la vez sonrojada.

-Mmmm… a mi no me sucede nada- la miraba un poco desconcentrado en la pregunta que le habia hecho, esbozando una sonrisa miro a su alrededor, mientras apoyaba su espalda en un árbol.- ¿a ti si?- le dijo, levantando una ceja, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y su sonrojes en sus mejillas

-¡oye goku!- le dijo confundida y exaltada- ¿Dónde se supone que estamos?- mirando para todos lo lados haciendo notar su nerviosismo, ya que estaba completamente sonrojada.

-… mmmm… no se- estallando en risa, con una de sus manos en la cabeza- jajajajaja, ni yo se donde estamos.

-¡Goku, cómo puedes ser tan despistado!- le grita poniendo su rostro al frente de él con sus manos en forma de jarra.- si no sabias para donde íbamos, por qué me trajiste hasta acá.

-Solo quise evitar cualquier conducta extraña por parte de aquel tipo- le hablaba seriamente, mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué? -quedo un poco desconcentrada por la respuesta que le daba su esposo- él solo…- fue interrumpida por goku, quien la acerca a su cuerpo. Tomándola por la cintura, se dirige a su oído.

-Yo solo quise evitarlo…- comenzó lentamente a aspirar su aroma que emanaba de sus cabellos y entre suspiros le dijo-milk…solo te pido…- lentamente se acerco a su rostro mirándola fijamente se acerco a los labios de la pelinegra.- solo te pido…

Milk se aleja y lo mira fijamente evitando cualquier contacto físico, comienza a retroceder sus pasos. Hasta que decide romper el silencio.

-¡tu no tienes que pedirme nada!- desvía la mirada, ruborizada- goku, por que no mejor me llevas a mi casa.

-Pero no es para que te enojes tanto, además yo soy tu esposo y…

-Y lo dejaste de ser hace aproximadamente siete años- le dijo seriamente- acaso quieres que haga memoria- le dijo en un tono sarcástico.

-No es necesario que cada vez que tengamos un problema saques el tema de mi muerte.

Entonces que quieres que haga, que me ponga a saltar de felicidad porque estas acá sólo por el torneo, o quieres que me ponga a reír, porque tuviste que esperar siete años para conocer a tu segundo hijo- le grito, tratando de expulsar toda su ira contenido durante esos años sin su presencia- así que es mejor que me lleves para mi casa.

-Esta bien… - la mira decepcionado-tienes razón. Solo sostente-ofreciéndole su mano.

Al alejarse de aquel árbol, en donde el cual goku lo tenía como respaldo, milk se detiene a observar una peculiar marca que éste tenia. Al darse cuenta se acerca aun mas a este árbol, sorprendida y sin percatarse que en sus mejillas corrían un sin fin de lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunta goku. Al voltearse quedando al frente de aquel árbol, guarda un súbito silencio y solo se dedica a mirar un singular tallado.

-Este… es…-desbordando incontenibles lágrimas, milk comienza a recorrer con su dedo índice cada detalle de un pequeño puño.

-Nunca imagine que aún existía…- lo mira con un poco de nostalgia.

-Han pasado muchos años- recuerda con pena y a la vez alegría el bello momento que vivió con su pareja.

-Nuestra primera cita…- mira fijamente aquel árbol- quien iba a pensar que ahora todo se esta derrumbando- seca sus lagrimas y suspira derrotada producto de los miles de acontecimientos que fueron desgastando su relación.

-¿Quién dice eso?- la jala de un brazo quedando al frente de el. La mira fijamente, no se pudo resistir al ver aquel rostro sonrojado producto de las lagrimas que ella había derramado- ¡perdóname!, pero créeme que desde que te vi no me he podido aguantar.

La toma de la cintura acercándola aun mas a su cuerpo y de un momento le da un apasionado beso. Milk aun permanecía un tanto bloqueada por tal acto que goku había hecho, pero al sentir aquellos calidos labios se dejo llevar por la inmensa sensación. Fue tal el desenfreno de goku, que estuvieron apunto de caerse, pero el se afirmo con ambas manos en aquel árbol que solo le otorgaba gloriosos recuerdos.

Ambos labios desesperadamente trataban de recuperar el tiempo perdido, milk por su parte trato de tomar aire, abriendo un poquito su boca, fue allí en donde goku se dejo llevar por la pasión que lo inundaba aquel momento; que introdujo su lengua. Milk estaba nerviosa, a pesar de tantas experiencias que había tenido con su marido, era la primera vez que no solo tomaba la iniciativa, sino que también se estaba dejando llevar no solo por la pasión, sino que por el deseo de revivir todos los momentos en que permanecieron juntos.

-go… goku- se separo por unos segundo de aquellos labios ardientes- no sigas… te lo pido.-respiraba aun entrecortado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos cerrados- no quiero seguir con todo esto…

-Milk… déjame seguir… por favor…- trataba impacientemente de unir sus labios con los de la pelinegra.

-Go…- fue interrumpida por los labios de goku, quien los besaba ansiosamente.

-¿quieres ir para… nuestra casa?- le susurra en su oído. Mientras que con sus manos rodeaba la pequeña cintura de su mujer.- o… ¿quieres hacerlo en éste lugar?- le dijo sensualmente en su oído.- mejor… hagámoslo en nuestro cuarto…-le dijo agitadamente.

Ella por su parte asintió con su cabeza, ya que a pesar que se contradecía, tenia muchas ganas de estar en los brazos de su amado hombre. Goku la acerca a su cuerpo, pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparecen de aquel lugar.

**__________________________  
**

**O_ó...**

** wooo!!! qué pasara con ellos? ...**

**Creen que Riota permanecerá tranquilo, viendo como le arrebatan a la "chica de sus sueños"...**

**CONTINUARA............**

**PD: DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!!!! xD**


	4. Solo un reencuetro

**Holaaaaaaaa Y_Y**

**ahhhh... no me regañen por lo poquito Y_Y, pero espero que les guste!**

**espero sus comentarios, y gracias a las personas que han encontrado bueno este fic, en serio MIL GRACIAS *-***

[cap. anterior]

Ella por su parte asintió con su cabeza, ya que a pesar que se contradecía, tenia muchas ganas de estar en los brazos de su amado hombre. Goku la acerca a su cuerpo, pone sus dedos en su frente y desaparecen de aquel lugar.

...

Ambos llegaron a aquel lugar donde solían amarse, donde prometieron estar en la buenas y en las malas... donde alguna vez fueron felices. Sujetando firmemente la pequeña cintura de la joven, la estampo en contra de la pared de la pequeña casa.

- ¡Goku!.- respondió sorprendida.- suéltame…

- ¿Ah?-expreso sorprendido.- a caso no quieres…

-Lo siento… yo… yo no puedo…

-Ahhh.- desvío la mirada.- debe ser por Riota ¿no?

-No… no es eso…

-Entonces ¿Qué, a caso ya me olvidaste? A caso ya no quieres que siga contigo, dime… Milk vine desde lo alto para que… para ver como mi mujer me recibe de esta manera ¿es eso?

-¿Qué? Ahora… la culpa la tengo ¿yo?- lo miro sorprendida.- mírate… estas muerto…

-Aahh… o sea por esta estúpida condición ya no eres mi esposa

-Es que… si me quise casar contigo, fue para toda la vida…

-Ahhh no me vengas con la misma cantaleta… ven.- la jalo firmemente de la muñeca ingresándola con violencia al interior de su casa.

-Goku, me haces daño.

Mirándola fijamente, soltó su mano dirigiéndose a paso lento hacía el comedor donde se sentó en la silla.

-perdón Milk, pero creo que me fui en exceso al tratarte así.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, pero ya lo ves, todo ha cambiado.- expreso la muchacha con su voz quebradiza.

-¿eso significa que…?

-Que todo se ha terminado.- dijo a secas, bajo su vista, ocultando las primeras lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

-Ya veo, no es necesario que insista ¿no?- comento Goku, acercándose a la joven.

-Aléjate de mi… por favor…- con su rostro aun cubierto por su cabello, acerco sus débiles manos y las poso sobre el pecho del sayayin.- es mejor que te alejes…

-No, puedo… por más que me aleje, siempre término en tus brazos, Milk por favor…-la acerco lentamente, y con una de sus manos tomo el frágil rostro.

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, le sonrío, con esa sonrisa que podía otorgar la paz al mundo entero, esa paz que solo él le podía entregar. Lentamente, acercaron sus rostros, dejando de lado el orgullo para encaminarse a un mundo lejos de la realidad.

Poso sus labios, aquellos tibios y rosados labios que lo cautivaban. Estaban algo fríos, quizás era porque añoraban el día en que él los volviera a tocar. Sus manos viajaban lentamente, recorriendo cuidadosamente la espalda de la joven.

Ella por su parte, se aferraba como nunca lo hizo en su pecho. Podía oír los latidos que le daba su gran amor. Algo idiota para amar, pero que mas daba, ella lo amaba.

De un momento a otro su mente tomo contacto con la realidad… ¿Riota? Como rechazarlo… como negarse a la maravilla de hombre que era el. Un poco débil para pelear, pero dotado de una gran sabiduría.

Mientras, desde el otro lado de la montaña, en aquella junta de científicos se encontraba aún pasmado aquel hombre que haría lo imposible por la mujer que lo cautivo por primera vez. Esa vez, en que acompaño a Gohan al laboratorio de la CC. Mas agradecido no podía estar, aquel día conoció al amor de su vida. Si bien, tenía dos hijos no eran los motivos suficientes para alejarse de ella, más aún si sabía que ella había perdido a su esposo.

-¿maestro?- se acerco una joven.- me puede explicar esta formula.

-¿hm?- la miro un poco desconcertado.- ahhhh… lo siento, a ver.- miro detenidamente aquel informe.- bueno, esto debes realizarlo de la…-su mente capto la atención hacía Gohan, quien también estaba en aquel congreso.- ehrm… puedes decirle al profesor Takoshi que te oriente, necesito resolver algo.

-Ahm… sip no hay ningún problema ^-^

-Ehrm… ¿Gohan?-

-¬.¬ diga profesor…

-Bueno, recién… ocurrió algo un poco fuera de una explicación lógica… y… los que protagonizaron eso fueron… tu madre y…

-Mi padre.- lo miro desafiante.- lo más probable es que ya estén en casa, solucionando sus problemas ¿no cree?-sonriéndole.

-Mmm… ya veo… gracias.- se giro y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía la salida de aquel local. Perdiéndose de la vista de los participantes, su paso se acelero aun más. Mientras corría hacia un lugar no tan habitado, saco de su delantal una capsula. En la cual de esta salio una nave.- bueno… vamos a ver si eres capaz de recuperarla… señor ¿Goku?-río sarcásticamente, y emprendió rumbo hacia la montaña Paoz.

**O_O ¿qué sucedera? **

**_ mil disculpas... en serio, gracias por todo, tratare de avanzar mas seguido... _**

**_me demore muuuucho, pero espero que les guste, es algo poquito... pero espero seguir avanzando..._**

**_LO SIENTO T_T_**


End file.
